


Watching.

by Moonless_Night



Category: Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Corey is ok with it, M/M, Masturbation, Other, Sid is a kinky weirdo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:14:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonless_Night/pseuds/Moonless_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a quiet day, a realization is made. He likes to be watched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching.

**Author's Note:**

> As it stands, this is a one shot. I might make another chapter, depending on how this is taken. if you'd like to see another chapter, leave a comment. I hope you enjoy, I'm really nervous about posting this stuff >_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The usual stuff, this didn't happen for reals, I don't own them. yadda yadda.

   Corey sighed and pulled into the yard of the small house where the band resided.He was shocked when he walked in, and the only noise he heard was the door slamming shut behind him. No one was drinking in the kitchen; no one was sprawled across the tattered couch in the living room, the house was dead silent. "Hm. Maybe they're all in their rooms upstairs." he thought to himself. He tossed his bag to the side and started up the stairs. He made his way to the top and walked down the hall, looking into the bedroom doors. He walked down the line peering into bed rooms, finding each to be empty, even the bathroom. He neared the end of the hall where his bedroom was and paused when he heard a small, muffled sound. He stopped and listened for a moment, then crept closer. He noticed the door across from his bedroom was slightly open, and dim light peered through it. This bedroom belonged to Sid, the band's DJ. Curiosity got the best of Corey, so he crept even closer to the slightly opened door. He got almost a foot from the door when he heard another small sound. "Wait... Was that?" He thought to himself, almost not believing it. He knelt and eased closer until he could see through the crack in the door.

 

   What he saw made his face flush and his mouth go as dry as a desert. Through the crack in the door, he could better hear the sounds, which registered as the soft gasps and moans of the person who occupied the room. He could see the lithe form of their DJ contorted and arched, his pale skin flush, and covered in a sheen of sweat. Corey practically fell flat at the sight. "Holy shit..." He thought, and A small voice in his head desperately tried to convince him that he should walk away, but the voice was just that, small. Moments passed by, but he remained frozen, mesmerized by the curve in the lean Dj's back, the quick movements of his hands, the sweat beading and rolling down taut muscles. Corey bit his lip and watched intently, moving slightly to get a better view of the scene before him. He gasped before he could stop himself when he noticed what Sid's other hand was occupied with. The slender DJ was rolling his hips, pushing a large sex toy in and out of his body.

 

   Corey stopped dead, and Sid, hearing the gasp, paused and looked over, Straight at Corey. Corey's brain stuttered for a moment, trying to think of something to say to his band mate, and just as he started to string together a cognitive thought, it was out the window again, when Sid just smirked and continued pleasuring himself. Corey had to stop for a moment, not believing what he had just seen, But Sid continued, picking up the pace and even getting louder. Corey watched Sid arch off the bed, as cum splattered up his torso and the Singer's name left his lips again and again. Corey watched as the Dj shuddered through his orgasm, before finally managing to stand to head towards his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and laid back on his bed, rubbing his eyes. "That was... Interesting" He thought, before closing his eyes and drifting to sleep.


End file.
